Fish tank
by detective-deeks
Summary: Densi, fluffy. I have no idea how to summarize it. Not related to 5x16. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there! I'm back! Just like always, English is not my mother language so any mistakes are mine. I have to thanks for my dear friend Krystle for the reviewing it for me ;D_

_I hope you like this!_

_Reviews always make me happy, don't be shy!_

_Disclaimer: characters aren't mine_

* * *

**Fish tank**

Kensi was in a corner of the mission looking at the fish tank, but wasn't actually seeing. Hundreds of thoughts were crossing her mind. She was lost in her own world when someone hugged her from behind. At first her body tensed but after a fraction of second recognition hit her and she relaxed.

"Were you hiding from me, Fern?"

The moment he put his arms around her, all her thoughts vanished. Only one was left there, the one that was consuming her for the last 6 hours.

"Nah, if I was hiding no one would be able to find me."

"The others maybe, but you know that I have detective skills, don't you?"

"Yeah, sure. Just remember that I'm a highly trained special agent, if I didn't want to be found, I wouldn't be!" she replied smiling.

"Touché!" he said before giving a quick kiss to her neck.

She felt the eletricity running through her entire body. His touch never lost that effect on her. Taking advantage of their position, with her back against his chest, where he wouldn't be able to look at her eyes and see through them, she decided to tell him.

"Deeks, I wasn't hiding. The thing is, when I'm tired or when I have a lot on my mind I need a place to escape to." he placed his hands on hers as a sign for her to continue.

"After one tough case like the one we got today, I need to clear my mind. So I went to the firing range to find it occupied due to a probies evaluation or something, and so was the gym. I had to find a new place to put myself together before the paperwork. And while trying to figure out what to do I found myself here, looking at those fishes, the water and the bubbles traveling to the surface and lost track of time." she confessed to him, but the other reason she's staring at the aquarium was still to be told.

"I get it Kens. And the water really is calming, I think that's why when I need a escape I run straight to the beach." she turned her head to the side a little for him be able to see her smile of understanding.

She looked back to the tank and tried to hide the nervousness in her voice. "And while I was admiring it, I noticed that someone is missing at this tank."

"What?! Everybody is there! Look, there is Callen at his well known corner of the tank" he said pointing to the fish "and there is Nell and Eric kissing-slash-fighting. Sam is keeping one eye on them and the other on Callen, like always" they both laughed "Hetty is there taking good care of her two-thirds of the aquarium" another pause for a laugh and to look around to see if some one heard him " and last but not least, there we are. You, the angel fish, being all beautiful and sexy, and me, the golden fish, being stunning like always! And we are watching each others back, naturally."

"_Naturally_" he could sense her eyes rolling "but, as I was saying, someone is missing!"

"Who is missing?" he asked more to himself than to her "I know!" he shouted like he had had the most important discovery of his life.

"You do?!" she wasn't expecting him to say that. He knew? How?

"Of course! Nate is missing!" he asserted.

"Ah!" she let out the breath she was holding. He _didn't _know. "Well, yeah, Nate is not there, but wasn't him whom I was talking about."

"Who then?" she was about to tell him when he said "Oh God, please tell me you're not talking about Granger, are you? Cuz, I mean, nothing against him is just that..."

"NO!" she interruped him with her voice a little too loud. She regained her previous tone before talking again "I'm NOT talking about him!"

"Ah, thank God!" he said jokingly, but really relieved "Whose are you talking about, Kens?"

She took a deep breath before answering. That was the time. She turned to face Deeks, she wanted to see him and his reaction.

"A little fish is missing. I don't know yet if a golden fish or a angel fish, but it's definitely a little fish." she said not knowing what his reaction would be, she starred into his ocean-blue orbs looking for his thoughts.

At first, he was confused, but when those words sinked in, realization took place. He had a pretty good idea what she was trying to tell him. Excitement and joy spread all over his body, and she saw it.

"You are..."he tried to speak but not being able to make the words out "hm... you are trying to say that..."

"Yeah" she whispered and nodded at the same time with tears beginning to form in her eyes "I'm pregnant"

She never saw him with that smile before. It was like his entire body was smiling. He took her in his arms and kissed her with more passion that most people knew was possible to be in a kiss. They broke the kiss to get air, facing each other with foreheads together.

After a few minutes in that position, the smile never leaving both, Deeks took a step back and bent down to face Kensi's stomach. Slightly lifting her shirt, he placed there a light kiss.

"Hi there!" he spoke to her belly "It's daddy here" his voice cracked a little of joy. Kensi ran one hand through his hair and used the other hand to wipe the tears.

"I promise that I'll take care of you and your mommy, ok?" He looked to Kensi just long enough to see the smile she gave him "Please be good to her, ok? She is a incredible woman and will be an amazing mom." a tear rolled down Kensi's eye "And she will take good care of you, _little fish_"

Kensi heard the pet name he used to their baby and put her hands on her hips, while she tapped her foot and gave him her best death glare she could during the circumstances. Deeks looked at her, grinning "What? It was you who gave the nickname!"

**_AN: Would you like for a second chapter? I'm not sure if I can make it a multichapter story, but I can definetly add a second and even a third one. Please leave your opinion ok?_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_[repost: repaired a few errors] Hi there! I have to say that I wasn't expecting all this response, you amazed me :D Thank you all! _

_I wish I had the time to reply to all the reviews :/ Sorry for that._

_I'm also sorry I took this long to update, this chapter brought lots of problems to me..._

_I have to thank my dear friends Stuck Smitten Love Story (Sue) and bookdiva (Kenzi) for reviewing it for me ;D_

_Just like always, I'm not a English expert so any mistakes are mine._

_Disclaimer: characters aren't mine_

* * *

**Fish tank - Chapter 2**

Are you sure about that?" Kensi asked, unsure if it was a good idea.

"I'm a hundred and ten percent sure!" Deeks replied sounding like a 5 year old about to prank someone.

"Fine. I'll go get the food. You go to the pet shop!" Kensi was starting to like the idea.

"I like that plan! Any special requests, princess?" His excitement was growing with every second.

"Just one. Chose a cute one!" She used her best attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"Hahaha! Anything for you Fern!" He said it, and before they turned their separate ways, he kissed her right cheek. With the grin Kensi silently loved, he added "Here I go! Finding Nemo!" and jogged away before she had the chance to give him the punch he knew would come his way.

... ... ... ...

It was one of those days that the team had nothing to do beyond paperwork and reviewing some cold cases. Nothing urgent.

The team was mocking Eric while waiting for their food. Eric wasn't taking being the butt of a joke very well and it was his luck when things were starting to get a little out of hand Kensi entered the bullpen with her hands full of their orders.

"Wait Kens, I'll help you!" Eric offered and ran to her, relieved at finding an excuse to leave their current conversation.

"No need, but thank you anyway." Kensi replied with a soft smile.

"So, where is..." Callen was about to ask when Deeks entered

"No need to worry! I'm here and I'm fine, thanks! You won't get rid of me that easily."

And after a rolling eyes reaction from everyone but Deeks, the team sat down to eat and started talking nonsense.

"I'll get the dessert!" Deeks said giving Kensi a meaningful look. She realized it was her cue, and she went for it. She was nervous but the curiosity to see how they would react was bigger.

Deeks was back with a chocolate box in one hand and a fish in a bag one the other one.

Kensi immediately took the chocolate from his hands and ate two at once before passing to the others.

"Wow, that's something new. Deeks bringing us chocolate and we actually get to _eat_ some." Callen sounded genuinely surprised. "Are you ok Kens?" Kensi poked her tonge at him for the comment.

"Don't get used to it!" she told them with the best threatening look she could manage at the time.

"Easy tiger!" Deeks chuckled "Hm, guys, you all remember my Doppelganger Aquarium, right?"

They all nodded yes.

"The other day, my partner here," he put his free arm around Kensi's shoulders, "realized that it wasn't complete and needed a new addition, that a member was missing," he said uncertain if they would understand, Kensi and him were both nervous and anxious about their reactions, the excitement was a little lower at this time.

Nell took only 2.5 seconds to realize what they were talking about and immediatly smiled the cutest and loveliest smile Kensi had ever seen from her_._

"Oh my God! That's so nice! I mean, can we have a better day? I'm so happy for you!" She was so overjoyed that she immediatly went to give them hugs, and her amusement left the three men surprised.

Kensi smiled back and so did Deeks before he continued. "Kensi is carrying a little fish!" he tried this time.

Sam was the next one to understand what they, in their very unique way, were trying to tell them. He mirrored Nell's reaction, without the jumps and girly screams.

The four were enjoying the joyful moment and for a second they forgot the two clueless guys behind them. Kensi took pity and gave them a visual clue placing her hand on her stomach and rubbed. Finally Callen got it and gave his compliments and hugs along with a 'well played' comment.

They were all celebrating when Eric in the middle of his confusion asked.

"I'm not following... I mean, Deeks, you are the one who is carrying the fish!"

They all chuckled. "Eric, what we meant is that the family is getting bigger, that we will have a new fish in the tank, that..." Deeks started explaining and with that entertaining and light atmosphere Kensi felt that she was able to say the words out loud to them without panicking "I'm pregnant!" she finally said the words that only Deeks had heard until now.

The team agreed to celebrate after work with ice cream, as Kensi demanded, and since if she wasn't drinking no one else would.

Eric and Nell headed back to OPS and Sam and Callen went for the gym leaving the parents-to-be alone.

Kensi finally had the chance to appreciate the new pet in Deeks hands. It was a little orange-blue fish. It was beautiful, she smiled and thought to herself, he really chose a great one.

"So, there is a history behind this little cute fellow here, am I right?" Kensi asked playfully pointing at the bag in Deeks hand and leaning closer to give it a closer look.

"Of course it has." Deeks looked at her like he was about to tell her the secret of the universe. "This one is known as a bluefin notho killifish. It's a killer fish" he chuckle "You know, a little mutant ninja assassin... And it looks just like yours and mine combined. It's a little golden orange and a little blue, it has the charm of yours and the awesomeness of mine..." his voice was filled with kindness, love and amusement.

Kensi didn't know how he managed to make her heart melt with those simple words, but he did, and instantly she felt an urgent need to be touching him, to let him know what all that meant to her. She put herself in front of him and gave him the most love-filled look. "I love our little fish" and with that she gave him a quick kiss followed by the tightest hug she could.

Deeks kissed the top of her head and mimicked her words "I love our little fish" and echoed a whisper to himself what Kensi thought to be the whisper that had more love than most people would think was possible. "_Our_ little fish"

* * *

**AN**.: _Did you like it? _

_I don't know where to go from here, so _please_ leave your opinions and suggestions._

_The sooner I figure out what to write next, the faster you'll get the next chapter!_

_P.S.: If you want to see the fish I chose to represent their baby it's the one that I put as a cover for the story, you can always google it ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again!_

_I know I took an eternity to give to you the next words of this crazy story that my brain is writing, and I apologise, but the thing is, I'm _not_ a writer so I have a billion problems with ideas and everything, and some more to add due the fact that I'm writing in another language._

_I have to thanks Sue and Kenzi for their support and everything. You girls are amazing!_

_Thank you to every follow, favourite and review you gave to me! *I still don't believe all those people find my story interesting*_

_Grammar, vocabulary and others mistakes are mine. If you found some, tell me how to correct them and I'll do it!_

_Disclaimer: I own none of characters, yet!_

* * *

Chapter 3

Kensi stood in front of the mirror in her underwear, staring at her little bump. She was now 3 months pregnant. To her, she was fat. To others, with the right clothes, it was impossible to tell she was expecting. To Deeks, she was stunning, even when he was not looking.

"I have nothing to wear!" Kensi shouted so Deeks was able to hear.

No answer.

She picked a blue dress she had tried earlier. Blue seemed to be the only color she liked now. She was distracted thinking of the reasons behind her color preferences when a pair of arms embraced her from behind, and she felt the warm-comforting-electric wave she felt everytime he touched her.

"You look perfect to me," he said referring to way more than just her outfit choice.

She turned to face him and returned the compliment with a kiss full of passion. She was making them walk towards the bed and was about to take the towel around Deeks waist off when he stopped her.

"K-Kensi," he said trying to catch his breath back. "We are going to be late if we continue."

"Hm, er, sure," she said disappointedly.

"We can get back to where we started when we're back ok?" He promised her and placed a kiss on her cheek. She gave him a shy and understanding smile.

He walked to the closet and when he was almost out of her sight she asked him "Deeks, you told them to not take fish, didn't you?"

... ... ... ... ... ...

They were heading to a team picnic at the beach. It was a sunny day and Kensi was enjoying the ride. She didn't even complain about Deeks driving her car.

"Care to explain why you don't want to eat fish?" Deeks asked trying to break the uncommon silence between them.

"It's silly," she said blushing.

"Come on Kens," he begged in a childish way "_Pleeease_."

"Fine," she chuckled. "Since you gave our baby this nickname..."

"Hold on! _You_ gave the nickname. I just kept using it," he blinked at her

"What ever," she gave him her classic eye-roll. "As I was saying, since we call our baby a little fish, the idea of eating fish is kinda cruel and disturbing..."

"Point taken!" He squeezed her hand. "No eating fish until the baby is born," and he gave her a reassuring grin.

"Or a little after that." She looked at her feet while saying it. He understood she was a little embarrassed by such a simple thing.

"_Or_ a little after," he mimiced her words and placed a kiss on her hand.

... ... ... ... ... ...

They arrived at the parking lot. She loved that salty scent and the sunlight. The beach had become her favourite place to be, and being there with Deeks was perfection.

They were walking near the water and Kensi was so distracted by the good sensations that the waves and Deeks embrace gave her that she only noticed the arrangements of an aisle at their spot when Deeks stopped. She was dumbfounded by that scene.

Deeks turned to face her. He took a deep breath before starting to talk. He was visibly nervous.

"Kens, I know that your previous engagment isn't a happy memory to you. I know it didn't have the happy ending you expected, and since our thing was never running the traditional way, I thought that maybe going straight to marriage wouldn't be so strange, especially with our little fish on the way."

Kensi was paralized. He didn't want to stop otherwise he would probably wouldn't get it all out.

"I know that I probably don't tell you enough, but I love you, and I'll always love you, no matter what." His voice cracked a little at this statment. He took another deep breath before continuing. "A lot of things in my life happened the wrong way. But this time I want to make it right, I want to marry you, I want the wedding, the honeymoon, to choose a new house big enough for our growing family. I want all of that and I want it with you."

He took a pause to analize her reaction and to let her process his words.

She was speechless. She was expecting none of this, but now that it was happening she was finally able to visualize all Deeks was telling her. She was picturing all those scenarios, and what amazed her was the fact that she wasn't scared by any of this as she always thought she would be. She was in fact nervous, but, most of all, surprisingly excited.

He was giving her the chance to spend the rest of her life beside the most incredible man on earth. He planned all this for her, so this way she wouldn't have to deal with all the insecurities her previous engagement would bring. All she could think was that she was the luckiest woman in the world.

Her features gave Deeks enough courage to continue, since she was not running or had any panic on her face.

"Once I told you that I would be with you every step of the way. Another time, when you were really scared of children and having a baby seemed the worst nightmare to you, I told you that you didn't have to do all that by yourself. And I meant it, Kens. And now I'm willing to take my promises to another level. The official level."

Then he went down on one knee and took something out of his pocket. He opened his hand and there was an engagment ring.

"Kensi Marie Blye, would you make me the happiest man in the entire universe, have the shortest engagement in history of NCIS, like two hours max, and marry me?"

Her eyes were watering. She took a deep breath and then she noticed the tent behind him. In front of it, Nell was jumping with excitement. Behind her were Michelle and Rose, the two smiling at the couple. Hetty was giving her an encouraging, delightful look, and her mother had the proudest smile she had ever given in her entire life.

At the other side there was Callen saying something to Nate, while Sam was trying to stop his kids ruining the production while dealing with Monty's leash. And Eric, wearing a tux, wearing _pants_! And recording everything.

She couldn't ask for more. She finally looked back at Deeks to see him with the cutest look on his face. He was nervous, anxious, excited, all at once. She took pity on him and gave him the answer that she never thought would be so easy. She bent down and kissed him. He tensed a little, but then he felt the love and the happiness she was showing him with that kiss. He stood up to kiss her properly and when they were breathless they broke the kiss and faced each other with foreheads resting against each other.

She grinned at him and said "how's that for a yes?" They laughed and Deeks took her hand to slide the ring on her finger.

"You didn't have to buy me an engagement ring, your dumbass. We're going straight to the marriage, aren't we?" she asked him confused.

"First of all, _ouch_!" He cracked a smile, "way to kill the moment Fern." She gave him the light punch on the shoulder they both knew this coment would lead to.

"Second, I didn't _buy_ the engagement ring." She gave him a confused glare. "Take a proper look at it."

She finally took a moment to see the ring and she thought it was familiar to her.

"A few weeks ago, I went to ask your mothers permission to marry you." He was looking down at his feet, embarrasment all over his face, something Kensi wasn't used to, but it was one of those priceless moments she loved.

"She left me in the middle of her living room, alone. I didn't know what to think and was about to leave when she came back with this ring." He pointed to the ring and gave her a lopsided smile. "Your mother told me that this ring has been in your family for generations. Your grandfather gave it to your father, and with this ring Mr. Blye proposed to your mother. She said that she was more than happy that I was willing to take care of you for the rest of my life." Kensi looked to her mother to see her smile grow wider.

"She told me that she wasn't in your life when you were engaged before, and that she undertands why I was telling her that we were going straight to the wedding. But she asked me to give you this, she wanted to keep the tradition. She wished it was your father doing it, though."

Kensi was now crying. She put her arms around his waist and felt him returning the hug. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head and continued.

"Now, you go. The bridal party is waiting for you!" He pointed to the females all jumping in excitment and waving at them.

And when she was about to break the embrace, he whispered in her ear. "Hurry up Ms. Blye, can't wait to finally meet _my_ Mrs. Deeks!"

Mrs. Deeks. She liked how it sounded.

* * *

**AN**_: Did you liked it?_

_I think I have one more chapter and an epilogue for this story, but if you wonderful people give me ideas I can rethink that ;P_


End file.
